fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Build Station
peThe Build Station is a station in the Papa Louie restaurant time-management games. It is here that orders are assembled before being presented to the customers. In most cases, the orders are "built" after the main ingredients are baked, grilled, fried, boiled, or blended. Decorations, toppings, or sides are placed together with the main order here as well. Papa's Burgeria In this station, players add toppings and sauce to customers' burgers. Toppings *Cheese *Pickle *Onion *Lettuce *Tomato Sauces *Ketchup *Mustard *Mayo *BBQ Papa's Taco Mia! In this station, the player can add toppings and sauces to tacos. Toppings *Tomatoes (Start) *Cheese (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Pinto Beans (Start) *Guacamole (Start) *Onions (Start) *White Rice (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 2) *Jalapenos (Unlocked at Rank 5) *Peppers (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 10) *Black Beans (Unlocked at Rank 11) *Brown Rice (Unlocked at Rank 13) Sauces *Mild Sauce (Start) *Sour Cream (Start) *Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Peggy on Rank 4) *Nacho Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 6) *Verde Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 9) *Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 14) Papa's Freezeria In this station, the customers make the sundaes. Cup Sizes *Medium Cup (Start) *Large Cup (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 4) *Small Cup (Unlocked at Rank 10) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Utah at Day 2) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 5) *Marshmallows (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 7) *Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 12) *Yum 'n' Ms (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 15) Syrups *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Vanilla Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 6) *Banana Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 13) *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 20) Papa's Pancakeria In this station, you stack pancakes and add toppings and sauce. If you unlocked the Drink Station, when you finish the order, you need grab the drink to the tray. Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked with Timm on Day 2) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked on Rank 2) *Raspberries (Unlocked on Rank 5) *Cinnamon (Unlocked on Rank 6) *Strawberries (unlocked with Roy on Rank 9) *Powdered Sugar (Unlocked on Rank 10) Sauces *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked on Rank 3) *Honey (Unlocked on Rank 8) Papa's Burgeria HD Topping *Bottom Bun (Start) *Top Bun (Start) *Lettuce (Start) *Tomatoes (Start) *Onion (Start) *American Cheese (Start) *Pickle (Start) *Bacon (Rank 2) *BBQ Sauce (Rank 4) *Swiss Cheese (Rank 6) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 8) *Pepperjack Cheese (Rank 12) *Fried Onion Ring (Rank 14) Sauce *Ketchup (Start) *Mustard (Start) *Mayo (Unlocked with Wally on Day 2) *Awesome Sauce (Rank 10) Trivia *All Gamerias have Build Station, except in Pizzeria and To Go! Papa's Scooperia Category:Stations Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go!